


The Trouble With Lines is They Often Blurr

by WacheyPena



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abundance of fluff, Bottom Len, Character Death, Drunk Len, Food references, It's temporary don't worry, Just have tissues ready, Len's perspective, M/M, Sex Toys, Star Wars References, There will be Plot, bowling, chubby len, drunk Cisco, drunk mick, richard castle mention, there will be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/pseuds/WacheyPena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through a series of either mundane or dangerous events, Captain Cold finds himself forming a relationship with the Flash he did not expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vamps Maxwell (traciller)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vamps+Maxwell+%28traciller%29).



> The first chapter was not been beta read, but the rest shall be. This fic will also stay strictly through Len's perspective. So no matter how much I want to explain what another character had been thinking, I won't be able to, cause Len can't read minds.

Thirty-four minutes. Leonard Snart had been standing in line at Jitters for thirty-four minutes. Going on thirty-five. Any longer and he might have to leave, especially if the voice he heard behind him was whom he thought it was.

Risking a quick glance confirmed his suspicions that the Flash and his friends were behind him waiting for their turn at getting some coffee too. Len took a moment to mentally thank his sister for forcing him into the beanie and glasses he was currently wearing. Otherwise, he was sure they would've recognized him by now and caused a scene.

He supposed this is what he deserved for following an impulsive craving. But he really just wanted some coffee and brownies.

"This is crazy," he suddenly heard Barry exclaim. No doubt wanting to use his powers to speed things along. Len would appreciate it if he did, but doubted the speedster's friends would let him get away with that.

Since no one else was bothering to speak among the sleep addled crowd, Len was able to hear the continuing conversation perfectly.

"I hate that I forgot my gloves! My hands are so numb now from the cold," Barry whined.

"Want me to warm them up?" Ms. West had offered. She was given a sound of assent.

Len tried not to picture how cute the two of them probably looked holding hands.

"Dude, that's my hand you're holding," Cisco blurted out.

"Oh, my bad," Barry apologized before asking belatedly, "Do you mind if I just keep holding your hand? It's really warm."

"Fine, but don't expect me to buy your stuff," Cisco griped.

"Never mind then, Iris?" Barry was quick to change his mind.

"Uh uh, I'm not buying your stuff either," she gave in response.

Len wasn't sure what prompted him to speak. Divine intervention, or his lack of impulse control without his morning coffee.

Either way he said, "Come hold my hand, Barry. I'll buy you anything you want."

There was a moment of silence in which Len cursed himself and assumed he had just screwed himself over. He would have to get his morning fix elsewhere and most likely wait in another long ass line for over thirty minutes.

But then there was a hand holding his and a blushing young speedster standing next to him. And with a sheepish smile Barry greeted, "Morning."

"Morning, Scarlet. You weren't kidding about the cold hands," Len couldn't resist teasing. He interlaced their fingers though, intent on keeping the young man by his side, even if it was just for coffee and brownies. Barry didn't seem to mind though as he leaned against him and looked away shyly.

"Are you serious right now," Cisco questioned from behind them. Iris was too busy taking a picture of them.

"Jealousy is unbecoming, Ramon," Len remarked back.

"I am so done with this morning," he heard the engineer declare.

Ironic, because Len felt his morning had just begun.

\----

Fifteen minutes later, which flew by faster than Len would've liked, he and Barry were carrying their orders to a booth. He let the speedster have the inside seat, because the outside would be to Len's advantage if he needed to escape. It had nothing to do with keeping Barry warm and snuggled against him. None at all.

Len chose to eat a brownie just then so his mind wouldn't dwell on why he was eating breakfast with the Flash as if they were dating. They weren't; they were enemies. Good guy versus bad guy. World class thief versus the fastest man alive.

His thoughts were brought back to Barry though, as the young man bit into his own brownie and moaned his enjoyment of it. And the sounds he continued to make as he ate were positively sinful.

"What? I'm hungry," Barry said defensively after noticing the other man was staring at him.

Not wanting to ruin the good vibe they had going on, Len soothed, "I didn't say anything, Scarlet. Just save me a few."

Barry nodded then went back to eating his treat. The two of them continued to sit quietly after that. Despite the many questions that were now popping up in Len's head after he took a few sips of coffee. His mind growing more alert.

Why did the speedster agree to hold his hand while in line? Was it really for the free food? Was it to just warm his hands? Did he not realize it was Len behind the glasses and beanie until it was too late? And why was he continuing to be friendly? Was Barry too tired and hungry to care?

Ramon seemed to be on a similar train of thought as he and Ms. West approached the booth with their own orders, and he greeted by asking, "Why aren't you 600 miles away from here?"

"Careful, I might start thinking you don't want me around," Len taunted lightly.

He was sorely tempted to rub it in their faces that he had gotten out the legal way through a lawyer. But there were too many unknown details about his release that he wanted answered. Including but not limited to how Lisa was able to afford a lawyer good enough to get him out in the first place.

"Can we not do this right now, it's too early," Barry pleaded towards his friend.

"Fine," Ramon conceded, at least for now. He chose to ignore Len in favor of his drink instead.

After a few awkward moments, Ms. West chose to ask, "How's your sister?"

"Peachy," Len replied calmly, biting into another brownie.

Another moment of silence passed as they each sipped their drinks. Though as soon as she had hers down, Iris stated, "So any plans today, or are you just going to chill?"

Barry choked, "Iris!"

He certainly fared better than the engineer who had to cough a couple of times to clear his throat. Coffee having gone down the wrong pipe. Len merely smirked into his own cup.

"Oh shush, you're just mad I said it before you," Iris teased.

"And for that, you've earned a treat," Len offered pushing the plate forward. He received a squeal of delight from the woman.

Barry mock glared at her as he accused, "Oh I see what you're doing, you just wanted a brownie!

She has an unhealthy obsession with them," he staged whispered to Len.

Thus began the sugar packet war as the two of them proceeded to throw the little things at each other. Barry using his speed to cheat. It was adorable until one of the packets the speedster thwarted hit a random person at another table. They did not look amused.

"I'd say that's my cue to leave," Len announced, snagging another brownie or two before standing. He was grateful to have gotten his coffee in a to go cup.

He then gestured to the brownies remaining on the plate and said, "Be seeing you around, Scarlet. Enjoy the rest of those."

Len then left before being given a reply. Though he may have heard Ramon complaining, "Finally! That was so weird!"

In this rare instance, Len found himself agreeing with the engineer. But the surrealism of it all had been quite nice. Not that he would ever admit that out loud.

\----

Lisa was still in her pj's by the time he returned to their current safe house. She was also rummaging through their near empty pantry for food. They would have to go shopping later, but for now Len relinquished both brownies he had saved.

"Thanks," she muffled out as she bit into one. It wasn't much, but it would hold her over for now.

Len simply waited for her to be done, offering her a bottle of water he had picked up for her too. He then asked, "What do we owe the lawyer?"

There weren't any reports of anything having been stolen recently. Well, anything that Lisa tended to steal anyway. So the most likely payment she had promised was in the form of a favor, which tended to be the worst kind in Len's opinion. There was just no telling what one would be forced to do.

"Hey, he approached me first! Said his employer wanted you for a job," Lisa replied.

"And you believed him?" Len questioned warily.

"Of course not! But you weren't making any effort to get out of that place, and from what he said, it sounded like they had someone on the inside that could get to you," she informed, trying not to sound worried.

"If they wanted me for a job they wouldn't have someone kill me," Len pointed out. He refrained from mentioning that they most likely would have broken him out instead. Then forced him to work for them through some other means.

"Okay, fine, I fucked up! But I wasn't exactly in a position to say no, and at least you're out now. Legally too, so Flash can't do shit to you," Lisa argued.

Len zeroed in on part of her statement and demanded, "What do you mean you couldn't say no? What happened?"

Reluctantly, she explained how she had been keeping low when she had noticed some men following her around. They weren't the typical thugs that worked for the mafia, but professional looking agents that may work for the government. The lawyer had approached her not too long after that, threatening to take her in if she didn't promise Captain Cold's cooperation.

It almost sounded like ARGUS, but Len knew if that were the case they would have snatched him out of prison from the start. He didn't have a body count on record though, thanks to a certain speedster. He also didn't make it a habit to go around killing or endangering an entire city.

No, he was just a humble thief. Barely a blip on their radar. Nothing of note. Aside from being leader to the Rogues. And the Flash's arch nemesis. But who was he to brag?

Whomever this lawyer worked for had to be some rich billionaire that wanted him to steal something. Simple as that. They were also desperate enough to threaten his sister, so he would have to dig up some dirt on this person to stop that.

First step, would have to be contacting the lawyer who was nice enough to leave Lisa with a business card.

Michael Welling was in for one hell of a meeting.

-tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That lawyer's name is a hint towards what is coming later on, cause I love being a cheeky shit with the foreshadowing. Also, the chapter amount may change later on, depending on the muses. But for now the fic outline gives me 15 chapters. I will also be updating the tags for every chapter I post, because if I put them all on there now, it would spoil the plot. (Let me have my secrets for as long as I can!)


	2. Farmer's Market Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting with the lawyer who had helped him out of Iron Heights, Leonard bumps into a familiar speedster once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by [pretzel_logic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/pseuds/pretzel_logic)! Thank you ever so :3

When meeting someone out in the park, it was often for romantic or party going reasons. Unless you were a criminal and planning some nefarious activity. Too bad Leonard was doing none of those, and his meeting with Michael Welling was proving to be anything but productive or pleasant.

The man had arrived in a typical business suit and tie, and lugging around a briefcase as if his life depended on it. He had a strong poker face, but his hands gave away what he was really feeling. Leonard often times had the same tell, so he didn't judge the man too harshly. Instead, he demanded answers in his own charming way.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Snart, but my client wishes to remain anonymous until the appropriate time," Welling explained.

"Michael, we both know it's only a matter of time before I find out who your client is, so why hold out on me, especially if I'm going to pay them back for their generosity?" Len countered. He did not want to remain in this person's debt for any length of time.

"I cannot divulge that information, Mr. Snart. But what I can tell you is that my client has had you released for your...particular services," Welling worded carefully in response.

"Is your client not aware of how I work?" Len questioned in a chilled tone.

"They are aware, don't worry. You will be given plenty of time to handle this assignment. Now if that is all, I must be going. I have other clients to attend to," Welling said in a rush as he rose from the bench they had been sitting on. He left before Len could reply and as casually as he could manage. So not at all calm and looking more and more relieved the more distance was put between himself and Captain Cold.

Len merely watched him from his periphery, sipped his coffee, which had cooled, and contemplated what to do in regards to this issue. Looking through Welling's list of clientele was first. Followed by investigating their current situations to see if they needed something stolen. He'd make a few feasible plans, but nothing concrete until he knew who had wanted him out.

This lack of information bothered Len immensely, but there was nothing he could do short of threatening the lawyer. But Len wasn't stupid or unobservant. He had spotted the security tailing the other man. They were obviously inept at their job though, as they had failed to hide themselves more discreetly or notice the fact that he had just stolen Welling's wallet. He would look through it later so for now he simply adjusted his beanie and glasses, and headed further into the park.

It was Saturday, and the Farmer's Market was currently open for business. Len wanted to purchase some fresh fruit and he preferred to support his local farms rather than what they served in the main stores. Lisa would have called him an obnoxious hipster for thinking that, especially with his current disguise which consisted of: a blue buttoned up shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a navy blue buttoned vest, gray jeans, and a blue and white striped scarf. It was better than dressing as an old man like a certain speedster though.

Speaking of, Len could not resist sighing as he spotted Barry holding a basket and shopping around too. He didn't bother questioning the odds since this was the only time and place the market operated.

Getting his own basket, Len attempted to do some shopping without being noticed. Then again, this was his arch nemesis and where was the fun in avoiding him? No, a greater challenge would be to stand as close as possible and see how long it took Barry to notice him. Test his self-preservation skills.

At first, Len stayed at least three stalls away. Then, he reduced it to two stalls standing between them. After an hour and on his second basket, Len moved forward so that there was only one stall left keeping them away from one another. Finally, he stood at the little shop right next to the one Barry was looking through.

Did he dare move closer?

Oh, he dared and stood right next to the younger man. He eagerly awaited for the reaction of surprise as his nemesis looked over some banana bread.

Without even turning to look, Barry stated: "I was wondering when you would approach me."

He laughed at the indigent look Len gave him in reply. How long had he known Len was even there?

As if he had voiced the question aloud, Barry explained: "I saw you talking to Welling earlier."

"Spying on me, Scarlet? How rude," Len replied in a cheeky tone.

Barry rolled his eyes and said: "Oh please, like you don't enjoy the attention. Besides, I wanted to know why a lawyer who's mostly worked for big names like Stagg and Luthor would help you out of prison."

Len was reminded for a moment that Barry worked for CCPD, which meant he had access to his case file. So of course he was aware and found out how he had been released from his sentence. He had after all been under duress when he had killed Snart Sr and there were no other criminal records to hold him in prison either. His television debut as Captain Cold had presented a slight challenge for Welling, but he had the money to handle it.

Losing interest in this conversation, Len walked onto the next area to get a melon or two. Barry now following after him.

"Snart, why did he help you?" the speedster reiterated.

"You won't like the answer, Barry," Len stated calmly.

Though something must have given him away as Barry asked in a serious tone, "Are you being threatened?"

Len didn't feel comfortable at all with sharing his situation with the Flash, especially as it painted him as a damsel in need of saving once again. He refused to get out of one debt only to replace it with an even bigger one to Barry, even if it the favor asked for later would be much more benign in nature.

Fortunately, a red haired woman walked by them with a few dogs, which distracted Barry enough to derail their conversation. He and Len patted the canines and listened as the woman explained they were up for adoption along with a few puppies at the booth she had walked from. They both politely took a flyer from her and waited until she moved on before speaking to each other again.

"You okay there, Barry?" Len asked after noticing a somber expression grace the speedster's face.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine! She just...reminded me of someone," Barry replied with a shrug.

Judging from the light mist to his eyes and the slouch of his shoulders, whomever it was the dog lady had reminded him of, it had been of someone Barry had lost. There were no current redheads in the speedster's life that Len had seen though, so it could only be one person in particular.

Taking a risk, Len asked: "Your mother?"

He was given a nod in reply, and the two of them continued to walk side by side silently. It was unbearably tense, which prompted Len to say: "Did she like dogs?"

"What?" Barry replied in a confused tone.

"Did your mother like dogs? Or was she more of a cat person," Len repeated.

"Oh, um, she preferred birds actually, because they could sing and learn to say certain words or phrases," Barry responded with a fond smile, obviously remembering something pleasant.

Len wasn't sure what compelled him: Barry's hopeful but sad smile, the crisp, clean air of the park, or his uncontrollable impulses of late, but he found himself asking Barry more about his mother Nora. Maybe to compare her to his own?

No, that wasn't a fair comparison. They were two completely different women in different situations. But what other reason could there be? Certainly not the increasing amount of smiles Len's interest were causing and making Barry look outstandingly cute.

Len was starting to think he had another problem on his hands. And he wasn't referring to the three baskets of produce he was carrying.

Barry had four at some point, but was now down to three, as he had been munching on grapes and other berries while they were walking.

"Shouldn't you wait before eating what you bought, or is the fastest man alive too impatient for that?" Len questioned with a quirked brow.

Barry sighed and muttered: "I have super hypoglycemia."

So that was why his nemesis was so thin? How much did he have to eat? And grapes were probably not cutting it if eating a whole basket full hadn't sated Barry's appetite.

Looking around, Len spotted a cart serving barbecue and hot-dogs. So he asked: "What do you like on your hot-dog?"

"I'm not picky," Barry replied.

"Alright then, hold my baskets, and find a place of us to sit over there while I get us lunch," Len ordered, giving the young man his stuff to hold. He left before Barry could even think to protest or offer payment.

The ladies serving the food were friendly and helpful enough, despite assuming Len and Barry were dating. He hadn't corrected them though, because it made for a much better cover story than Captain Cold and the Flash hanging out. Either way he paid for his order and then carried the tray of food over to the table Barry had secured for them.

Len had gotten each of them a lemonade made from scratch and on the spot. A pulled pork sandwich for himself, and four hot-dogs with all the fixings for Barry. Along with a shit ton of napkins. This was some fairly greasy food, and totally something that Len shouldn't consume, but Lisa wasn't around to call him out on it.

"Kind of ironic that we're eating this after buying so many fruits and veggies," Barry stated before biting into his first hot-dog. And there was that moan of delight.

"Much more filling than a handful of grapes?" Len teased.

"Yes, thank you," Barry replied after swallowing his food.

When he was about half-way done with his sandwich, Len tried to pick up their conversation and said: "So your mother collected crystal figurines?"

"Of unicorns, yes, but she liked anything involving them really. She even had a book case with unicorns engraved on the sides," Barry corrected, starting on his second hot-dog.

"That sounds like an interesting piece," Len stated politely. He didn't think Barry would appreciate a quip about him inheriting his dorkiness from his mother.

"It was," the speedster agreed and added in explanation, "All of her things were sold after she died."

"Sorry to hear that, Scarlet," Len replied.

"It's fine, they were just material things," Barry tried to shrug off.

The thief could tell it bothered him though, to have nothing of his mother's to keep. He wanted to ask if he had tried investigating and finding the items now that he worked for the CCPD, but the pained look in Barry's eyes while eating his food told him it was time to drop the subject. Len wasn't great at comforting; Lisa could attest to that. So he went back to eating his meal.

Barry wound up changing the subject for him anyway as he asked: "Do you really need those glasses or are they just for show?"

Len smirked and drank some of his lemonade while he thought over how to reply.

-tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...hold my baskets," is my favorite line by far. I don't know why it just is. This fic is going to continue being fluffy/goofy with some plot coming in here and there XD (I'll have smut at some point, I swear, hopefully chapter 4)


	3. Movie Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Barry get their nerd on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by [kipsi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi), so blame her for any mistakes XD (I kid, I kid) Oh, and sort of spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen Star Wars: TFA, but I doubt there is a soul out there who hasn't.

Re-fastening his gloves for lack of anything else to do, Len unhappily stood alone in a crowded line outside of a movie theater in the middle of December, because he was a god damn nerd and wanted to see the midnight showing of, "Star Wars: The Force Awakens."

He had even arrived early and had been standing around with the other schmucks for the past forty-four minutes. He also told Lisa and Mick he was off to case a place, but judging from their text messages they hadn't bought the lie for a second. His Han Solo shirt and black-rimmed glasses probably gave it away. To top it off, he was getting both hungry and bored, which was a dangerous combination as it lead to irritability and possible fights.

Then, as if sent from a place Len didn't believe in, Barry Allen stood outside of the line holding both snacks and drinks while talking to someone on the phone. Judging from his frantic scanning of the crowd and frustrated expression Len figured he couldn't find his friends.

Seizing the opportunity Len called out: "Barry!"

The speedster spotted him, and after ending his call swiftly came over to stand beside him, greeting: "Oh my god, for once I'm glad I found you!"

"That hurts, Scarlet. I should send you to the back of the line for it," Len replied playfully acting offended.

"No! I have cookies and hot chocolate!" Barry immediately offered in apology.

"Forgiven," Len said as he snatched the bag of cookies without a second thought, which caused Barry to laugh.

The cookies themselves were chocolate chip with Reese's peanut butter cups mixed in. So over-indulgent and fattening but Len's stomach didn't care. He'd burn off the calories later. He discovered they were also very sweet after biting into one.

"Want your beverage?" Barry reminded teasingly.

"Does it have mini-marshmallows?" Len questioned back seriously.

"Yes, I'm not a heathen," Barry replied, rolling his eyes.

Len smirked in return and took the offered drink. It was a perfect counter to the cookies as it had a hint of bitterness to it. He hadn't realized he had closed his eyes until he opened them and caught Barry staring at him. So he asked: "What?"

"Nothing!" Barry exclaimed, turning away and biting into another cookie. His cheeks were also flushed in embarrassment, or so Len assumed. It was a nice look on him, but Len wondered what had really caused it. He wasn't a mind reader after all.

"So what happened to your friends? I imagine you wanted to watch this with them," Len asked, choosing to ignore the possibly awkward subject of why Barry had been staring at him with such interest.

"They got tickets to a different theater," Barry explained with a shrug. He didn't seem too bothered by it, and said: "What about you? Rory coming by later?"

"Nope, came to watch Solo," Len replied dryly and smirked as his nemesis groaned.

"I see what you did there! I swear you and Cisco are the worst! And wow, don't you have any other friends?" Barry rambled in reply.

"You don't make friends in my line of work, Barry," Len reminded, unamused. They stood in tense silence for a few moments after his statement.

"So...when did you first see Star Wars?" the speedster asked tentatively.

"With my grandfather when I was a kid," Len said calmly. Talking about the only decent influence he had growing up was an okay topic, as it reminded him of better years. And it was only fair since Barry told him all about his mother the other day.

The line eventually started to move though it was slow-going so the two of them continued to munch on the rest of the cookies and discuss various parts of the movies that they had liked. They finished snacking before going through the doors of the building and passing security.

Though by that point they had to hurry about as the crowds dispursed into smaller lines for different theater rooms. Len had to grab Barry's hand so they wouldn't be separated. Why they continued to hold hands after the fact could be anyone's guess. But if Barry wasn't breaking it, neither was Len.

Didn't mean he wouldn't comment on it: "Your hands are cold again, Scarlet."

"Was in a hurry, forgot my gloves," Barry casually responded.

"When are you not in a hurry?" Len teased.

"Whatever, I'm going to get popcorn and a drink. Do you want anything?" Barry replied. When he saw Len reach for his wallet he quickly added, "I'm buying."

"A coke, and I like butter on my popcorn," Len informed and reluctantly let go of Barry's hand so he could leave to the concession stand.

The overnight crew must have been fully staffed, because it didn't take as long as Len thought for Barry to come back with two tubs of popcorn and two drinks. He immediately assisted Barry in arranging things so they didn't spill and allowed each of them to have at least one free hand.

"Alright, judging from your shirt, Solo was your favorite, care to guess which one was--" Barry started to say as they continued to wait in line.

"Luke," Len interrupted with no hesitation.

"How did you even--" the speedster tried to say.

"It's you, Barry," Len cut him off again. The speedster stuck his tongue out at him in lieu of a proper reply. So mature for a superhero.

Finally, their line moved and as they were walking into the theater room Len moved so fast to get them seats near the middle that Barry almost thought he had super speed.

"And you said I'm always rushing," Barry stated, shaking his head.

"Good seats are worth it," Len asserted.

The speedster agreed though, so he didn't comment further on it. Instead, he asked: "What's the geekiest thing you've ever done that was inspired by Star Wars?"

"You mean aside from the pun earlier?" Len said in reply.

"You always make puns," Barry pointed out. Now it was his turn to be given a raspberry as Len didn't care about being mature.

"Becoming an actual smuggler like Han," Len eventually answered, whispering the reply in Barry's ear so it wouldn't be overheard. When he leaned away he caught Barry blushing again.

"Speaking of, do you like Milk Duds or Raisinets?" Len added with a smirk and showed he had smuggled snacks inside his jacket.

He hadn't mentioned them before now, because he didn't want to get caught with them outside of the movie complex. They were more or less what was sold at the theater, so if he was seen with them now that he was inside, he could claim he had bought them from the concession stand.

Barry made an indignant noise and looked as though he would protest before sighing and answering, "Milk Duds."

Len handed said item over before retrieving the Twizzlers he had in another hidden pocket. Now he could fully enjoy his movie experience.

\----

Exiting the theater, Len found himself in a melancholy mood. He had enjoyed the film immensely, except for one part as it reminded him of a recent crime he had committed, in front of Barry no less.

"Hey, you hungry? Because I could eat an entire cow right about now!" Barry proclaimed, still excited over what they had just seen. When he didn't receive a quip or any other response he offered: "Food's on me this time."

"I parked my car over there," Len responded quickly as he could never say no to free food, even if he was starting to get a belly. It wasn't that bad just yet.

Thirty minutes of traffic later found them in a booth sitting across from each other at a local diner. It was open 24/7, so they could order whatever they happened to be craving; be it breakfast, lunch or dinner. In Len's case he ordered a pecan waffle, three strips of bacon, scrambled eggs, and an orange juice. Barry, on the other hand, had chosen steak with brown gravy, mashed potatoes, and corn. Also, a slice of cherry pie and a glass of water.

"Surprised you're not trying to hang out with your friends right now," Len pointed out after the waitress left them alone.

"I'll see them later," Barry responded. He played around with a sugar packet before tossing it at Len who easily thwarted it. Too bad the awkward silence wasn't as easy.

Then, with a put upon sigh Len said: "You can say it, Barry, I won't shoot you for it."

"I'm sorry your favorite character died," Barry blurted, which earned a snort from Len.

"I'll get over it," Len mumbled.

"...and I'm sorry if it reminded you of any recent events," the speedster added quietly, proving how intuitive he could be when he put his mind to it.

Desperate for a change in subject, Len asked: "What's the geekiest thing you have ever done after watching Star Wars?"

"I tried to make my own light saber and instead blew a hole in my room," Barry admitted without shame. Though who would be upset about blowing stuff up? Mick would certainly enjoy it, so Len asked for more details.

The atmosphere between them slowly became more amusing, and improved even more once the food arrived for them to consume.

\----

Bellies full, and dawn slowly approaching found the pair back in Len's car on their way to Barry's apartment. He had moved out of Joe's place so he'd have more time to spend with Wally alone. Barry didn't want to be an excuse for them to not interact.

At least, that was what he told Len, but the older man suspected there was more going on there than the speedster was willing to explain. He didn't pursue the topic though due to what he knew of Barry's tells. Besides, it was a deeply personal topic that should be shared among friends; not an enemy such as him. (He made plans to investigate this new West later.)

Driving into the parking garage as instructed, Len parked and waited for Barry to exit. He chose to ignore the part of him that wanted this night to continue. This was his nemesis; not a friend; not a date.

Then why had they held hands? Why did they share food? Why did they ask somewhat personal questions? Why were they able to get along so well? Had this morphed into a date? And why was Barry still in his car and fidgeting so much?

Len nervously waited it out as Barry finally blurted: "I had a really great time-- I mean-- I didn't expect--"

He stopped himself and looked away for a second. Then, turning back to face Len, Barry muttered, "fuck it," rushed forward and kissed Len firmly.

Well, this was an interesting development.

Len wasn't sure what was going through Barry's mind as they made out heavily inside his car, but he knew his own mind was going 100mph. He had so many questions, but the most prominent was; why?

He wasn't sure he really wanted to know the answer though, so instead he tried to find out how much he could get by stating: "Let's move this to the back seat, there's more room."

Using his super speed, Barry had Len laid out on his back in the much roomier part of his car. After giving Len a moment to get his bearings, Barry removed his jacket and placed it underneath Len's head as a cushion so it wouldn't bump against the door. Len's jacket had been tossed to the front seat.

"You look so adorable with these glasses on; they soften your eyes," Barry said while attempting to push Len's shirt up. He stopped though when Len made a sound of protest in response. He tentatively placed his hands underneath the other man's shirt as he asked, "Is this okay?"

"Yeah, just don't lift my shirt, I'm not exactly swimsuit ready," Len tried to play it off.

This prompted Barry into kissing him again, tenderly and in a reassuring manner. The urgency from before slowed down so Len was able to feel comfortable again. He felt how Barry gingerly moved his cool hands underneath his shirt to play with his nipples, the sensation making him shudder.

He did reach a point where he was comfortable again, and not wanting to ruin the mood, Len attempted to pull at Barry's multiple shirts until he got the hint and took them off with no hesitation. What was revealed was gorgeous, and explained some of the cockiness the Flash carried around. Len couldn't resist as his hands immediately started to explore, finding sensitive spots and making Barry gasp.

Len discovered one such place was his neck and sucked temporary bruises onto his skin. He really wished they'd stay on there, have people know Barry had had a good time with someone, just not with whom. But the healing factor the Flash had made it all too easy for him to keep this-- whatever this was-- a secret.

What was wrong with him? The last thing his reputation needed was his weakness for Barry to be known.

All thought left Len again as Barry started to grind their hips together, his bare erection rubbing against Len's still clothed one. Were they really doing this?

"Barry, I don't have the supplies we need for this," Len stated after assessing in his mind what he had brought along in his jacket.

"We don't have to go all the way. We can just touch each other for now," Barry was quick to reassure.

Len was fine with that and assisted the speedster in lowering his pants enough to expose his ass for gratuitous groping. Then he lifted his own hips up so Barry could lower his pants too. Now whenever Barry pressed his hips down their cocks rubbed together nicely. But it wasn't enough. So Len slid his fingers in Barry's mouth to lube them up with spit. He did so enthusiastically and moaned obscenely around them. Then, the speedster did the same to Len, who accepted his fingers and got them just as wet as he could.

Their fingers sufficiently wet with saliva, and through unspoken mutual agreement, they both grasped each other's dick. It was then a matter of who could bring the other off the fastest.

"Oh my god, Len, your hand feels so good," Barry moaned.

"You should feel the rest of me," Len teased as his thumb rubbed against the slit of Barry's tip, making the younger man shudder.

Wait, was that a shudder or an actual vibration?

Barry smirked, and as if to answer Len's unsaid question, he vibrated his hand around Len's cock.

"Oh, fuck!" Len exclaimed before biting his lip to keep quiet. They were in a public domain despite the parking garage being private property of the apartment complex Barry resided in. Last thing either wanted was for some random security guard or pervert to find them.

Len tried to apply every trick he knew in retaliation to Barry's unfair advantage. Including but not limited to using his second hand to fondle the speedster's balls. He figuratively and literally had Barry in the palm of his hand, because Barry's response was to bury his face against Len's neck to muffle his own sounds.

The two of them kept at it until Barry vibrated his hand again and for a little longer which had Len cumming between them. When he returned from bliss, Len saw Barry staring at him intensely and breathing heavily. The speedster was still hard in his hand, so Len focused on bringing the other over the edge too.

It didn't take long at all before Barry was climaxing in his hand, gasping his name and shuddering in his special way, soon after collapsing on top of Len, panting by his ear.

Len gave Barry a few seconds to regain his breath before mentioning: "I have tissues in my jacket."

The speedster caught the hint and rose back up to retrieve them. In just a few short moments all evidence of what they had done was gone. Len felt partly disappointed by that fact.

Barry must have felt similar as he offered: "Did you want to come up to my place for a drink?"

At first, he looked just as surprised as Len felt at his statement, but his expression quickly changed to determined instead.

"Do you realize what you're offering me, Scarlet?" Len asked seriously.

"I do. Now are you going to take it, or run away?" Barry challenged.

That was the million dollar question of the night.

-tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the double entendre I tried to make in that summary makes sense now. No other comments other than not sorry for the cliffhanger XD


	4. Book Signing Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len finally meets the billionaire who paid to get him out. Too bad it interrupts his date with Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by [Kipsi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi) once again! Apparently, I kept misspelling led this time around XD

"Looks like someone got a little hanky panky last night," Lisa greeted as soon as Len entered the safe house they had been sharing. She was referring to the multiple hickeys on her brother's neck, which unlike Barry's didn't heal near instantly. Len responded with stern silence, because it wasn't his sister's business what he was up to last night.

"Aw, c'mon, aren't you gonna tell us how you seduced someone over to the dark side?" Mick teased, and Len barely refrained from commenting.

"I think you mean smuggled away with their heart," Lisa corrected. She knew her brother's favorites.

"Do either of you have intel for me?" Len questioned, now in an irritable mood.

"Only what you already know: he had worked for Stagg, is currently employed by Luthor and Lord, and briefly worked on a case for Wayne," Lisa replied.

"Wayne was the only one to fire his ass," Mick said in addition.

"A lot of the cases Welling worked on, including yours, often had evidence disappear or witnesses take back their statements," Lisa finished explaining.

"And only Bruce Wayne had a problem with these crooked methods," Len stated more than asked.

It had been anticipated, but it was still disheartening to know that Welling's main clientele had little to no morals. This only served to increase Len's worry as owing a debt to a person with so much money and power heightened the amount of danger he and Lisa were in. He needed to come up with a contingency plan in case everything went sideways and he couldn't deliver what was expected of him.

Before his mind could continue spiraling down a dark rabbit hole, Len's phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a text from Barry, specifically a nude photo of the speedster in bed, hand around his dick, and the subtitle: 'Thinking of you ;D'

Len wasn't sure how long he stood with his mouth slightly open in shock and staring at the image, but it must've been at least a minute as Lisa and Mick were able to look over his shoulder and see it too.

"Nice light saber," Lisa said with a whistle.

Len immediately pressed his phone to his chest, covering it up in response to his sister's comment. He debated whether or not to scold her for staring at what wasn't hers, or praise her for a damn good pun.

Before too long, Len had to run away from them, because they kept suggesting more and more lewd images for him to send back to Barry. He hadn't been able to let the speedster see his stomach, so there was no way he'd allow the other man to see him naked! Though Len kind of liked the idea of using only his cold gun to cover up a certain area. But that would have to be for another time.

Looking at the image again, Len thought over whether or not he should reply via text or phone call. It had been twenty minutes since the image had been sent. Was it too late to reply?

Making sure his bedroom door was locked, Len took a few deep breaths, sat on his bed, and dialed Barry's number.

"Hello?" he received in response before the first ring ended.

"Hey, Scarlet, just thought I'd call and let you know I got your image," Len replied calmly. He wasn't sure if Barry was currently still up for what he had in mind.

"Oh thank god! I was worried I had sent it to the wrong number when I didn't get a reply back from you," Barry admitted, sounding relieved.

"Wasn't my intention to keep you waiting. I had to fend off a nosy sister and roommate," Len explained.

"Oh okay, um, how are they?" Barry asked politely.

"Annoying, but enough about them. Are you still playing around with your light saber?" Len teased, stealing his sister's phrase.

The speedster snorted at that, though Len heard a short whooshing noise come after.

"I am now," Barry finally replied in a cheeky tone. Then, he asked playfully: "What are you wearing?"

"The same clothes from last night. I haven't had time to shower yet," Len admitted as he laid back onto his bed.

"Sounds like someone's a dirty boy," Barry teased.

"Says the boy masturbating on the other line," Len said back.

"I can't help it! I keep thinking about your hands on me, and how beautiful you looked when cumming. And hearing your voice right now reminds me of the sounds you made," Barry praised.

"Barry," Len gasped, utterly speechless.

"Yes, Len, please say my name again. I want to hear you say it," Barry pleaded sweetly.

"Barry," Len obliged.

"Fuck, again, please, Len," Barry begged once more.

"Barry," Len said as requested.

"Again!" Barry exclaimed.

Len stopped waiting for a command and started to repeat the speedster's name over and over as a chant. This caused Barry to moan unashamedly into the phone, until he climaxed with a shout of Len's name.

"Still with me, Scarlet?" Len asked after Barry's breathing calmed down.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I got carried away and forgot to ask if this was even okay?" Barry responded apologetically.

"More than, why else do you think I called?" Len replied flirtatiously.

"Oh, then would you undress for me?" Barry requested. His voice returning to a playful tone.

Len hastily began undressing by removing his boots, socks and small accessories when Barry told him to stop.

"I want you to take your time," the speedster clarified.

"It's not like you can see me, Barry," Len pointed out.

"You could describe what you're doing for me?" Barry suggested.

"Alright, fine, I'm taking off my shirt now," Len sighed. He wasn't really annoyed, more amused at what they were doing, especially since the speedster was such a goody-goody.

"Wish I could see that," Barry whined.

"Sorry to disappoint, but you won't find abs like yours," Len replied.

"I honestly don't care about that, and I only have abs thanks to a lightning bolt," Barry explained.

"So if I want abs like yours I have to get struck by lightning? Sounds a lot harder than just going to the gym," Len responded.

"Oh my god, just touch your nipples already!" Barry exclaimed.

"Such finesses, you have," Len continued to joke and laughed at the groan it earned him.

"Len, for real, are we going to do this or have you changed your mind?" Barry questioned, no doubt frustrated but managing to sound calm.

"Just dicking around with you, Barry, but I'll behave now and do as you say," Len teased and earned another exasperated groan from the speedster. He was on a roll.

"Great, but before I make requests of you, what are you comfortable with and do you have lube or something you'd like to use?" Barry asked.

"I have lube, and a vibrator I can use in place of you, if you want me to?" Len explained as he grabbed said items from his drawer. The groan he was given this time for his words was far more sexual.

"Please tell me where you are so I can see you?" Barry pleaded desperately.

"Sorry, Lisa and Mick are here so no," Len replied firmly.

"I can phase through walls, they won't even know," Barry informed.

"...are you sure I can't convince you through sex to be a thief?" Len asked, still partly stunned from that tidbit of information.

"Ugh, we keep running off track," Barry complained before getting mad at himself for unintentionally making a pun.

"Sounds like I'm rubbing off on you, just not in the way you expected," Len teased once again.

"I swear to god, Len," Barry said, laughing despite his exasperation.

"Where do you want my hands?" Len asked, finally being serious.

"On me," Barry retorted.

"They'll be on you again soon enough, but for now some nipple play," Len responded, using the hand not holding his phone to with one of his nipples. He rubbed it between his thumb and index finger before pinching it and making himself gasp.

"Put me on speaker so you can use both hands," Barry suggested.

Len did so, and ran his second hand up and down his torso in a gentle caress. He vaguely remembered to describe what he was doing to Barry and could tell he had the other turned on with his every word. In fact, the most he could hear on the other end was Barry's rapid breathing and a few moans.

If the speedster was so easy to rile up with just his hands or only his voice, Len wondered how much more responsive he would be when Len used his entire body.

"Want me to remove my pants now, Barry?" Len asked when he was ready to move on.

"Yes, please," Barry gasped in want.

Len chose to remove his underwear along with his pants so he could get to work on the main event.

"I'm getting the lube now, Barry, where do you want my fingers?" Len offered the other to choose.

"Inside you, and don't touch your dick till I say," Barry instructed.

Len liked where this was going, and generously applied lube to his fingers. Then, he teased one around his entrance before pressing it half-way in. He described his actions as he did them, sounding out of breath from pleasure. He tried not to hold back any of the sounds he made, but he was wary of alerting Lisa or Mick to what he was up to.

"Barry, tell me what you're doing," Len requested after a while and having added a second finger. He wanted to know more than what the speedster sounded like, such as what actions brought on what sounds.

"Squeezing my legs or tugging on my hair. I'm trying to keep my hands occupied so they're not on my dick, cause I don't want to cum yet," Barry explained.

"You told me earlier that you have no refractory period, so no need to hold back, Scarlet," Len replied.

"But I want to cum when you do," Barry confessed.

"Then keep your hands off of your saber till I'm touching mine," Len teased.

"How can you make a Star Wars reference with your fingers inside of you?" Barry asked incredulously.

"I'm talented like that," Len replied sarcastically. Only to moan a second later as he accidentally brushed against his prostate. He had meant to save that for later, but decided to just go for it and carefully added a third finger.

"I wish these were your fingers instead, Scarlet, since they vibrate," Len said as he continued to drive himself crazy by teasing his prostate.

"I can vibrate more than just my hands," Barry informed, his voice sounding weird as he vibrated it to provide an example.

Len moaned as he thought of all the ways Barry could apply his vibrating abilities to his body. So much so he had to cover his mouth to quiet himself.

"No, Len, don't muffle yourself, I want to hear you," Barry whined.

"Have to, or they'll hear," Len reminded breathlessly. Who he was referring to didn't need to be said.

"Okay, next time?" Barry conceded.

"Next time," Len agreed.

That said, Len resumed fucking himself on three fingers, keeping his mouth close to his phone so Barry could listen to every sound he made, whether it was a sigh, a gasp of Barry's name or a bitten off cry. He felt so close but he needed more; one last thing to get him over the edge.

"Barry, I'm close..." Len moaned.

"Then touch yourself, cum with me," Barry replied.

Len didn't have to be told twice as he worked his other hand up and down his cock rapidly bringing himself to climax. He heard Barry doing the same on the other end of the line. He wished he was there to witness it.

"I want to kiss you so badly right now! When can I see you again?" Barry asked still breathless.

"Text me your schedule, I'll come see you at the earliest opportunity," Len replied, sounding tired.

"Okay, I will. Get some rest, Len," Barry said in return.

"Mm, goodnight, Scarlet," Len mumbled.

"Goodnight, Snowflake," Barry teased and hung up before Len could respond to the nickname.

Cheeky speedster.

\----

Len didn't have a schedule so much as planned events, and as it turned out Barry happened to share one of these events on his schedule. It was a book signing for Richard Castle. (Not a heist, as much as Len desired it to be.)

For privacy's sake, they were keeping their budding relationship a secret from their friends and family. So it was agreed that Len would pick up Barry in his car at Jitters before driving them to the bookstore holding the event.

The speedster had been surprised to find they both liked the same author, let alone that Len enjoyed reading crime novels of all things. Needless to say, they would have a lot to talk about while standing in line, being a CSI and world renowned criminal respectively.

Arriving early at Jitters, Len contemplated going inside to get some coffee while he waited on Barry. He knew of the other man's pension for being late so it probably wasn't a bad idea. Though from what he could see through the windows the morning rush was still going on. Scrutinizing the group further revealed that Barry was at the front of the line getting two drinks and something in a bag.

Len sent a quick text to let Barry know he was there, so the speedster headed out as soon as he paid for his order rather than standing around inside with the other patrons. He easily found Len's car and got in, carefully setting aside what he had purchased. Then, he grasped Len's face with cold hands and kissed him.

Len had been about to say something when he was kissed, which made it easy for Barry to turn the kiss from passionate to filthy. He left Len moaning and whimpering from loss when he finally pulled away.

"I've been waiting all week to do that," Barry admitted, a light blush to his cheeks.

"To freeze my face or fuck my mouth?" Len replied once his brain began to function again.

"Sorry, I tried finding my gloves but they're lost," Barry said as he handed Len a beverage, which turned out to be a coffee just the way he liked it. Inside of the bag were brownies.

Len gave Barry a kiss for remembering, though this one was for more chaste than their previous one. He wasn't usually affectionate, but brownies! And it earned him a smile of sunshine only Barry could give.

Lisa would relentlessly tease him if she heard him say something cheesy like that.

The drive to the bookstore took a while due to traffic. Fortunately, Barry had purchased a dozen brownies so they had something to occupy themselves with during the drive. Aside from shy smiles and intense staring anyway.

"I know you said you wear those to blend in with civilians, but since you're wearing them now does that mean they're also our thing?" Barry asked, referring to Len's glasses.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that, but if you're asking if I wore these just to drive you crazy, then yes, I did," Len replied.

Barry rolled his eyes though he didn't deny he enjoyed the sight of Len in glasses.

"What got you into Castle's novels?" he asked a few minutes later.

"The cheese factor," Len replied. The main character of these stories was named Nicki Heat for crying out loud. Then, he asked in return: "Yourself?"

"Well fiction is hardly ever accurate, but Castle comes close enough to it," Barry explained.

"He does write them after real cases," Len pointed out. From what he had heard, the man even tried to help solve the cases he wrote about.

"He's also dating the woman he based the character Nicki Heat off of," Barry informed.

"Sounds like someone is more than a casual fan," Len teased.

"Hey, Iris told me because she watches the show they created from his books," Barry was quick to clarify.

Len barely resisted the urge to make a quip, but had to park as they finally arrived at the bookstore. There was already a line forming so they moved swiftly to get a place, even though the writer himself wouldn't arrive for another hour.

"If anything is 'our thing,' it's lines," Len stated once they were settled. Barry snorted in response.

"Do you ever think to write about the things you do?" Barry asked curiously, his words vague since they were in a crowded public area.

"It would sound too much like a manual with sarcasm," Len replied. Plus, it would give away his secrets, and much like a magician, a thief kept those close.

"That would be an accomplishment," Barry said in return.

"Are you going to offer him writing tips since you work as CSI?" Len asked.

"What? No! He has his own source material, he doesn't need-- fine, yes I was," Barry initially tried to deny only to buckle from Len's questioning brow.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind," Len replied. If he did, he'd definitely lose a fan today.

"Oh, wait, do you think he'll realize who you are when you ask him to sign your name?" the speedster asked suddenly concerned.

"Worst case scenario: I'll kidnap him later, get an autograph and offer tips for a future antagonist," Len whispered into Barry's ear.

"Len! Not everything can be solved that way," Barry scolded quietly.

"But it can solve some things," Len said, clearing his throat and muttering the word 'pipeline.'

"...okay you have a point, just don't freeze his limbs," Barry eventually conceded.

"He doesn't need both feet, right?" Len joked and earned himself a playful smack on the arm.

Fifty minutes later, the crowd having grown to near mob status, Richard Castle finally arrived to meet and greet his fans. He gave a small generic speech to appease the crowd before sitting down at the booth provided for him.

Standing in the middle of the line, it was probably going to be a while before either of them got an autograph, but at least they had each other for entertainment. Until Len got a text message from Welling requesting another meeting.

"Everything okay?" Barry asked, concerned.

"I'm afraid I have business to attend to," Len replied, honestly wishing he could stay instead. But he didn't want to piss off this billionaire so soon.

"Oh, well, did you want me to get an autograph for you?" Barry offered. Though the slump of his shoulders implied he was disappointed too.

It had been agreed earlier that they wouldn't outright discuss Captain Cold and Flash business unless absolutely necessary. And Len was glad the speedster was sticking to it and not asking for more details as to where he was off to.

"No, it's fine. They'd ask why you're getting an autograph for a known criminal," Len declined.

With that said, Len gave Barry a quick kiss before leaving reluctantly.

\----

An hour later, having gone home to redress into a dark blue, fitted business suit, Len practically strutted into the Stagg Enterprises building. Welling and two security guards met him in the lobby, and proceeded to escort him to the elevator. It was large enough for half a dozen people, but the body guards did everything in their power to take up as much space as possible. An intimidation tactic that Len wasn't falling for.

Exiting on the top floor, Welling led the way to the main office. Len started to contemplate whom he was about to meet. Could Simon Stagg secretly be alive? Did he name an heir apparent before his death? Or would Len meet one of the other share holders who managed to outbid the rest and take over the company?

When the office door was opened, a blonde haired woman with a short hairstyle and wearing an immaculate business suit stood on the other side of it. She looked young enough to either be a daughter or a trophy wife.

"Ms. Stagg, may I introduce to you Mr. Leonard Snart," Welling stated after the door was closed behind them, the two guards being left to stand at attention outside of it.

"And Mr. Snart, this lovely woman who has seen to have you freed is Simon Stagg's daughter, Sapphire," Welling explained, his words serving to remind Len of his standing and to whom he was about to speak to.

He was well aware of his position in all of this, but he would not let himself fall into fear and be cowed. In fact, he smirked as Sapphire walked around and scrutinized him, her blue gaze heated with approval to what she was viewing.

"Thank you, Michael, for formally introducing us, but would you mind being a dear and leaving us to discuss business?" Sapphire said without looking at the other man. It was a clear dismissal and Welling obeyed, awkwardly shuffling out of the room.

"Would you like a drink, Mr. Snart?" she offered once they were alone.

"No, thank you, you have already been more than generous to me," Len politely declined, aiming to placate her ego and sense of power over him.

"Suit yourself," she shrugged and poured herself a glass of brandy. No doubt it was of high quality, but Len didn't trust the offer.

"Are you aware of why I had you freed?" Sapphire asked after sipping from her glass.

"You require my services to retrieve something," Len said more than asked.

Rather than reaffirm his statement, Sapphire said: "It is most unfortunate that you and I have dead fathers in common. Though unlike yours, whom was killed in self-defense, my father was murdered for unjustifiable reasons."

Len had immediately been on edge at the mere mention of Snart Sr, and to have it boiled down to a simple 'self-defense' explanation felt insulting. There had been so much that had led to the event of his dad's death, but she wouldn't care even if he did correct her. So he kept silent and waited for her to finish rambling and get to the point of what she needed him to steal.

She moved around while speaking, but eventually stopped in front of her computer to bring up some security footage for Len to see.

"My father's murder is well known to the media, but not the circumstances which led to it," she said as she pressed play.

The footage was of Simon Stagg and Harrison Wells. Then, Sapphire raised the volume, which allowed Len to hear what the two men were conversing about until Wells miraculously stood up and stabbed Stagg to death.

It was about the Flash.

"The Flash is Central City's hero, killing him is not an option," Len said firmly, and glared as Sapphire laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous! I don't want him dead! I merely want a sample or two of his blood for study. Can you imagine the profit from such an endeavor? And it was the last thing my father wanted," Sapphire clarified.

What her father wanted was to capture, control and duplicate the Flash for an army, but Len kept this observation to himself. No sense alerting her to how perceptive he could be. He would still argue over the idea of giving her Barry's blood though, as it could be used for all types of nefarious purposes.

"I'm fairly sure he'd notice me trying to get his blood," he said in his first attempt to shoot the idea down.

"Nonsense, we won't have you retrieve the sample! Just inform Michael of the time and place and there will be men ready to handle everything," Sapphire countered with ease.

Len would try again to dissuade her, but he had a feeling he had lost this argument before it even started. And with no options available for him to get out of it either.

\----

Returning home-- or at least the temporary equivalent of it-- Len now had a plan, but not one he had created or wanted to do.

Captain Cold would attempt another robbery for the Flash to foil. Then, sometime during the chaos, Stagg's men would subdue the speedster and get their samples. Regardless if their plan worked or not, Barry would know Len had set him up for it. It would be another betrayal.

Len startled when he noticed a book with a red ribbon atop of it had been placed on the dining room table. Opening it revealed a signature from Richard Castle and a small paragraph claiming he was a big fan of his style and flare.

Barry had done it; he had gotten a signature for him. But how? What did he have to do to get it? Did he get in trouble for it? And how did he find his current safe house?

Unable to trust his voice to not give him away, Len sent a text to Barry that read: 'Thank you for the gift. But how did you know where I'm staying?'

'I got mad detective skills XP' Barry sent back.

Before Len had a chance to reply with a debate over that statement, he was receiving a call from the speedster.

Len stood frozen staring at his phone. Could he answer without giving away that something was wrong? Probably not, but even if he refused to answer, he knew Barry would become concerned by his sudden silence.

"Hey, Scarlet," he answered as calmly as possible, accepting the call just before it went to voicemail.

"Hey, Len, sorry I found your place-- I mean, I made sure Lisa and Mick weren't there before sneaking in, but I just couldn't resist surprising you," Barry explained excitedly.

"How did you get him to sign it?" Len asked.

"When he signed my book, I noticed he was wearing a Flash t-shirt. So I waited till it was over and revisited him in the suit. He was so excited it was almost embarrassing, but his girlfriend, Beckett-- who is so cool by the way-- was able to reign him in.

Anyway, he thought it was kind of weird that I was getting my enemy a gift until I mentioned our 'deal.' Though now he thinks you're secretly an anti-hero helping me out from the other side," Barry babbled.

Barry's words gave Len a sudden epiphany. They were boyfriends now, and Len knew first hand that he could count on the speedster to protect Lisa, at least to some extent. And he may not be a strategist, but Barry and his team of dorks often pulled through with half-way decent plans.

So there was no real reason for Len to keep what he was being forced to do a secret. Also, it wouldn't be considered a violation of trust if Barry already knew of Ms. Stagg's plans for him. And perhaps there was even a way to get Len out of this mess mostly unscathed.

"Len? Are you okay?" Barry asked, interrupting his thoughts. He had been quiet for way too long.

"Barry, there's something I need to tell you, but not over the phone," Len replied, no longer holding back and letting his real feelings come through in his voice.

He must have sounded terrible as Barry appeared in front of him a scant twelve seconds later. His expression couldn't have been any better either as the speedster didn't hesitate to wrap Len up in an embrace and ask what was going on.

Len took a moment to revel in comfort so rarely given to him before mentioning: "Did you know Simon Stagg had a daughter? Named her Sapphire of all things."

"Is she the one who paid Welling to get you out? What is she trying to make you do?" Barry was quick to figure out and ask.

"She wants your blood, Barry, and she wants me to distract you so her men can get it," Len explained quietly.

"Oh my god," Barry gasped.

"She didn't say what she wanted to specifically do with it, but from what she had shown me of her father's murder, it's most likely she wants to make clones of you that she can control," Len continued to inform. He saw no point in beating around the bush or hoping that Sapphire's intentions were much more benign.

Barry looked violated and disgusted with what he was hearing, and had pulled away from Len to pace around the living room. Len waited patiently for him to say something.

"Why is she making you do this?" he eventually asked.

"I'm an easy target, Barry. I have a sister, and you've seen what lengths I'll go to, to keep her safe. I also cause less collateral damage, can be reasoned with, and I'm famously known as your arch nemesis," Len listed off.

"Doesn't telling me about this put you and Lisa in danger?" Barry questioned.

"That's the problem with caring, Scarlet, it can spread to other people," Len lamely teased.

"Len..." Barry said simply, staring at him in awe, and causing Len to look away.

The speedster didn't allow him to keep his eyes away though as he moved Len's head back to face his own, and kissed him. It was both passionate and tender, providing reassurance that everything would be alright. The atmosphere it left after they broke it off to breath was definitely different from before.

"We'll think of something to stop her, okay? I'll make sure neither you or Lisa get hurt," Barry promised with confidence.

Len dared to hope his promise would hold.

-tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The muses changed a plot point. Len wasn't supposed to tell Barry what was going on and it would've lead to a shit ton of angst, but Len used logic on me. I can't deny logic. Also, my Barry muse totally wants a smut scene to start off the next chapter, but I'm not sure...


	5. Pizza Night Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len finds himself having to share his time with Barry. Mick and Lisa take it upon themselves to embarrass him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by [kipsi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi) once again! She is amazing, I strongly recommend reading her fic :3 (From what I understand, I do a lot of dialogue XD)
> 
> Consider this chapter just pure fluff that worked as it's own chapter rather than the long af chapter it could've been had the plot been added onto it. I'll have 13 chapters at this rate.

Len wasn't sure how long he and Barry stood there, holding each other and exchanging soft kisses between them, but it was enough time for Lisa and Mick to return from whatever errands they had been on.

"Should I go?" Barry asked as they heard them approaching the door.

"Stay," Len said without thinking. It was a stupid impulse and selfish of him to ask, but he wouldn't take it back.

"Okay, but I'm not telling them I'm the Flash," Barry whispered in reply just as the door was unlocked. Len gave a nod of acknowledgement a scant few seconds before it was opened.

"Oh! Why hello, cutie! Lenny, why didn't you tell us we had a guest coming over?" Lisa greeted politely upon seeing them. She wasn't wearing her usual get up, which irritated her as she preferred to present herself a certain way to people she didn't know.

Mick had followed in after her, carrying three boxes of pizza and beer for dinner. He glanced at Barry and gave a brief nod in his direction, but otherwise he paid him no mind and went into the kitchen. Lisa was carrying a few bags herself, but of the clothing variety.

"I'm too fancy for pizza. Barry, did you want to join me in my room while I change?" Len stated, rudely ignoring his sister's question, which earned him a glare and a pout from Lisa. She'd get over it.

"Lover boy stays, or you'll never come out of there," Mick protested before Barry could reply.

Now it was Len's turn to glare and pout, but he begrudgingly accepted his friend's response. Though it would have been advantageous for Barry to come along so they could figure out what to and not to say, Mick was right. Their talking would quickly devolve into sex and nothing short of the apocalypse would get them out of that room again.

Len grabbed the gift Barry had given him and held it possessively as he left to his bedroom. Hopefully the speedster wasn't too traumatized by the time he came back.

First, he stored the signed book where he placed all of his most valuable items: in a storage trunk under his bed. Said trunk was Mick tested; fireproof. It also had a combination lock Lisa hadn't broken yet so all possessions inside were safe. Not that she made a habit of going through his stuff, but it was a nice way to test her skills.

His gift secured, Len went to his closet and sorted through it to see what he wanted to wear. Then, he rolled his eyes at himself as he grabbed his usual black pants and a navy blue, long sleeved shirt. Setting those clothes aside, Len started to remove his suit starting with the jacket.

When he was loosening his tie, Len began to imagine Barry stripping him instead. The tie itself being used to pull him in for a kiss. The speedster unbuttoning his shirt and then pinching or mouthing at his nipples through the undershirt. Maybe his hands could be bound with the tie?

Len could easily see himself laying on his bed, naked from the waist down and legs spread. Barry sitting between them, his fingers vibrating as they prepped Len for penetration. He would also kiss Len again the way he had that morning. Barry's tongue thrusting in and out of his mouth obscenely. The speedster completely taking charge and bringing Len to new heights of pleasure.

A startled shout broke Len out of his fantasy, and he hurried to disrobe and redress so he could find out what was going on.

"What did you do?" he demanded when he returned to the living room. His tone angry due to Barry's mortified expression and Lisa's gleeful one.

"Oh, calm down, Lenny! I was just getting your light saber boy to hook me up with my own nerd," Lisa replied, and took a sip of her drink.

Her statement definitely explained why Barry was blushing and looking to the floor to swallow him up. Len would have some explaining to do later. For now though, he sat on the other side of Barry on the couch and tried not to smirk too much as the speedster scooted over to him for either comfort, protection or both. Either way, he slipped a hand around Barry's waist and pulled him closer.

Lisa rolled her eyes before asking: "So it's agreed you'll bring Cisco to the club for me?"

"What club?" Len questioned, wary. He was fairly sure Barry didn't appreciate being used to provide hook ups, or was really willing to put his friends into awkward dates with their enemies.

"Mind your business, Lenny," Lisa countered.

"You're using my boyfriend as your pimp, so that makes it my business," Len pointed out.

"No it doesn't," Lisa argued.

"Yes, it does," Len argued back.

"Children, behave," Mick interrupted, earning a snort from Barry.

"I'm not so sure I'll be able to get him to go to that one," Barry said after an awkward minute or two. He was no longer leaning against Len as much as before, and was loading a slice of pizza onto a paper plate. Showing he was getting a bit more comfortable surrounded by Rogues.

"Why not?" Lisa asked with a glare similar to Len's own.

"The venue is too dark; too much our style. The kid will suspect something there," Mick intervened once again, and took a swig of his beer.

His words obviously surprised Barry, as not many realized how perceptive the pyromaniac could be. And his words of understanding put the speedster a bit more at ease, which Len was thankful for.

"Right, but he has been bugging me for a karaoke match, if you're okay with doing that instead?" Barry offered.

"Ooh, sounds fun! Right, Lenny?" Lisa replied, her expression going from deadly to cheery instantly.

Len shrugged, no longer caring for the conversation and biting into his own slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Good, cause I'm bringing you with me. No way am I singing by myself," Lisa proclaimed.

"Like hell! Why should I embarrass myself just so you can date Ramon?" Len replied in protest.

"Oh, shut up, Lenny, you're really good! I swear, you'll love it," Lisa argued, the last part of her statement aimed at Barry. The speedster in turn giving Len a curious look.

"I'm not singing, no matter how much either of you pout at me," Len said, firmly ignoring his pouting sister and boyfriend's puppy dog eyes; barely anyway.

"The trick is to get him drunk, specifically with tequila. A couple of shots of that, and you can get him to serenade CCPD," Mick informed teasingly.

"Mick," Len said incredulously. Somehow he managed to imply the phrases 'traitor' and 'how dare you' into that one word.

"What? We all have our weaknesses. Lover boy here probably has a bunch of them," Mick replied as he started on his second slice of pizza.

"Actually, I can hold my liquor pretty well," Barry admitted, which made Len curious as he didn't recall the speedster ever drinking alcohol around him or his friends. Did his powers have something to do with it?

"Gonna need proof of that," Mick stated, looking Barry up and down skeptically.

"We don't have enough beer for a contest right now," Len said offhand. He refused to ignore any further statements by his friend or sister as it got him into trouble.

"Guess I'll have to come along to this karaoke thing," Mick said in response.

"You'd be the awkward fifth wheel," Lisa tried to say in a placating manner rather than a complaint.

"Not if he brings the doctor lady," Mick countered and pointed at Barry.

"What? No! I am not setting you up with Caitlin," Barry protested.

"I have to agree with Barry on this, especially since you threatened to burn her last time you met, remember?" Len reminded. He could only assume his friend was currently drunk to have forgotten such a detail. Just how many beers had he had already?

Looking around them, specifically the chair where Mick was sitting, Len was able to count at least five empty bottles. It was probably Lisa's fault for dragging him on her shopping spree. He got bored and started his drinking early.

"Oh yeah, think she'd like me if I apologized with cake?" Mick replied thoughtfully.

"...she likes cheesecake," Barry said simply, posture stiff with tension as he went back to eating.

"For the benefit of our ears, it's probably best if you stay behind on this one, Mick," Lisa tried to reason, and lighten the atmosphere. She was good at reading a situation just as well as her brother, and could feel the rising tension of the room. Besides, she had heard Mick sing before, and once was enough.

So had Len, though that wasn't why he didn't want Mick to go. A drunk Mick could cause a fight just for fun, and usually that would be fine at the bars they frequented. But not in an establishment that Barry and his friends were most likely to frequent, or right now with Barry on the defensive.

"You sayin' I can't sing?" Mick said in mock anger.

"Mick," Len said in warning but it was already too late. The pyromaniac started singing a terrible rendition of "Uptown Funk."

Barry's stunned expression eventually turned into laughter, so Len wasn't too upset by this development. He much preferred this embarrassment over the tension from a second ago. He knew a situation similar to this might still happen between him and Ramon once he realizes that he was dating Barry. But he would still go on this double date if Barry really wanted him to, and for the right amount of liquor he'd sing too.

"Alright, now that you've proven my point, are we in agreement that it will just be the four of us going?" Lisa asked once Mick stopped and resumed eating.

"Agreed, but I'm still not singing," Len reiterated.

"Whatever you say, Lenny. Now tell me: how did you two meet?" Lisa replied eagerly.

"Train," Len and Barry answered in unison. They looked at each other in surprise before smiling at one another like saps. Len was just grateful they had both agreed without even speaking before hand that their official first meeting was their confrontation on the train.

"Oh god, stop before you turn Disney on us!" Lisa said making a gag noise along with it.

"Too late, they saw Star Wars together, and you just put them in a situation where they have to sing," Mick reminded with a chuckle.

"Augh!" Lisa groaned, much to everyone's amusement.

Their shenanigans continued throughout dinner, Mick starting to say more and more random shit the drunker he got. Lisa subtly asking for pertinent information in between. Len provided most of the answers since he knew how terrible Barry was at lying and improv. It wasn't until their meal was completely consumed that Len was able to retreat to his room with Barry in tow.

"Don't forget these walls are thin, Snart," Mick teased.

"Then I'll be sure to scream extra loud for you," Len retorted, his tone dry and leaving Mick laughing. Len rolled his eyes and opened his door, Barry following him silently into his bedroom.

He closed and locked the door behind them, still hearing Mick and also Lisa's laughter when he turned to face Barry again. It was obvious that the kid was embarrassed and even nervous, the way he fidgeted and didn't exactly know where to move. He didn't have to wait for long for the other to speak.

"Tonight has been so surreal, and are you sure me spending the night is a good idea?" Barry asked.

"If we're really going to pair up my sister with Ramon, then yes. There are details we need to go over," Len explained as he searched his closet for some spare clothes Barry could borrow for work.

"Besides, we have the Sapphire situation to deal with too," Len reminded, and set aside a few items for his boyfriend to choose from.

"Do we have to talk about all of this right now?" Barry whined.

Len turned to give Barry a stern look, but found the speedster had removed all but his boxer-briefs and was lounging on top of his bed in a nearly seductive pose. Barry was propped up on his elbow, one leg bent partly up, but the sexiest part was his shy smile and his blushing skin which was red from his face down to his upper chest. It was an enticing sight, and Len felt tempted to ravish Barry right then and there.

"Don't try to distract me with your body, Scarlet. These are issues we can't ignore," Len managed to say, controlling his urges for once.

"Speaking of my body, did they really see that picture I sent you?" Barry asked, his voice sounding embarrassed.

"That had been an accident, as I was distracted by a very tantalizing view," Len said in his defense, giving a compliment that was past due. By the 'aw shucks' expression gracing Barry's features, he could only assume he had been forgiven for his mistake.

"Well aren't you a smooth criminal," Barry teased, confirming his assumption. Len could only conclude from there that the speedster didn't receive compliments often, which was a fact he'd like to rectify soon.

"The smoothest, but back to the Sapphire topic," Len replied.

"Okay, how about I handle the Cisco situation first, and then we can bring him in and work on the Sapphire thing together?" Barry suggested as he got under the sheets.

"Sounds fair," Len conceded for now. It was quite late, and he felt tired, especially after waking up so early.

He approached the bed, intent on sleeping when Barry asked: "Aren't you going to undress?"

"We're not having sex with my sister next door, and I get cold," Len informed.

"We can still cuddle, and I produce more heat than I used to, so cold shouldn't be a problem," Barry replied.

"...fine, but only my pants," Len said firmly before removing said article of clothing. He only had a few scars on his legs, mostly faded, so he didn't mind Barry seeing them. He didn't just stand around to be stared at though, and turned the lights off. Then, he rushed to join the speedster under the covers.

"Does it bother you if anyone sees you naked, or just me?" Barry asked once they were settled, his voice neutral.

"Anyone who's not a doctor," Len replied.

"So Caitlin will get to see you naked before I do? That's so unfair," Barry teased.

"Shut up, and go to sleep, Barry," Len said, smacking the speedster's rear, which earned him a giggle in response. He kept quiet though and shuffled in closer, so Len assumed they'd go to sleep at that point.

"Len, my arm's going numb," Barry complained a short time later.

They had been facing each other on their sides, Barry's arm stuck between them. So Len rolled over onto his back and pulled Barry along so he was on top. His sudden movement caused the speedster to accidentally press his knee into Len's crotch, and Barry's chin landed on his sternum which caused Len to curse.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Barry apologized, his hands moving up and down Len's body in a gentle manner to assess what all he had hurt.

"Barry," Len wound up gasping due to Barry unintentionally turning him on with his touches.

"Shit, sorry, I keep doing everything wrong," the speedster sighed in self-deprecation.

"No, no, it's fine, just don't start something we can't finish, Scarlet," Len reassured, giving Barry a light kiss.

The speedster hummed thoughtfully before rearranging himself so his head was resting more comfortably against Len's chest, his legs between Len's own. Len felt as if he had his very own speedster heating blanket, he was so warm. He considered taking off his shirt, but settled for running his fingers through Barry's hair instead.

He was nearly asleep when "Let's Get It On" blared through the wall.

"If you ever wonder what motivates me to be evil, this would be it," Len muttered grumpily.

"We can always have loud raunchy sex as revenge," Barry mumbled, wiggling his hips for emphasis.

"Mm, in the morning," Len decided. He was too tired for anything that wasn't rest.

Barry must have felt the same as he made a sound of agreement and remained silent. Then, Lisa started playing "Hooked on a Feeling."

"Fuck it, Barry, get up. You're fucking me against the wall," Len grumbled.  
"Barry?" he asked when the speedster didn't move. He received no response other than soft breathing.

"Fuck my life," Len sighed in defeat.

-tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the ending you guys almost got for this chapter:
> 
> "Fuck it, Barry, grab the lube," Len grumbled. If they couldn't sleep in peace, they may as well get it on.
> 
> "Huh? Oh okay, where is it?" Barry replied sleepily.
> 
> "Fuck my life," Len sighed as he realized he was currently out.
> 
> "No sex?" Barry questioned, sounding amused. Though Len couldn't see in the dark, he had no doubt the speedster was smiling.
> 
> "Not of the anal variety," Len said bluntly. He felt disappointed as he had been fantasizing about it all night.
> 
> "That's fine, there's other stuff we can do," Barry stated, sitting up.
> 
> "I doubt any of it will make me scream," Len muttered.
> 
> "Challenge accepted," Barry teased.
> 
> Len tried to sit up and reply only for Barry's hand to gently press him back down onto the bed. Then, he said: "I've got this, you just lay back and chill."
> 
> The speedster willingly made a pun? Len was enjoying this already.


	6. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Barry struggle against a most formidable foe: awkward double dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, an update! Beta read by my friend [Mockingbird_22](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/profile).

The usual reaction a thief such as Leonard Snart gave whenever grabbed from behind tended to result in the other person receiving a bloody nose and possibly a broken wrist. So it came as a shock to him that he hadn't reacted that way upon waking up as the little spoon. Instead, he pulled Barry's arms closer around him, feeling affection, warmth and safety knowing it was Barry holding him from behind. It was ridiculously easy to trust him like that.  
   
"Your sis played music for a while," Barry mumbled into the back of his neck, proving he'd been awake for some time.  
   
"How long?" Len replied, yawning and letting go of the speedster so he could stretch. He was grateful when Barry hadn't used the opportunity to roll away, and had simply re-wrapped his arms around him once he had settled back down.  
   
"Don't know, an hour? Maybe two," Barry said yawning as well. Clearly, he was in no hurry to get up, so Len chose to revel in this moment, and tried not to think of anything else.  
   
"Still open to revenge sex by the way," Barry stated after a few moments silence, turning the warm affection into heated lust instantly.  
   
Len's hand moved with expert precision and speed as he retrieved a condom and lube for Barry to use. It earned a chuckle from the speedster, but he got with the program and slid off Len's underwear. He also lifted the back of Len's shirt, but only by a small margin so it wouldn't be stained, or so Len assumed.  
   
Then, the distinct sound of a cap opening filled the air, which prompted Len to lift one of his legs up so Barry had easier access to his hole. He didn't have to wait long as Barry gently inserted his middle finger first. It had been a few years since he last had full penetrative sex, so Len appreciated that the speedster was taking his time rather than rushing through it. He also enjoyed how Barry's other hand was playing with his nipples under his shirt.  
   
Speaking of, it was getting a little too hot to still be wearing it, but Len wasn't sure he was ready to expose that part of himself, because his worst scars were on his back. They were faded but numerous, and Barry would have full view of them if Len were to remove his shirt now.  
   
"Are you alright? You're getting tense," Barry asked in concern. Len was reluctant to admit it, but he told the other man what he had been considering and his anxiety about it. Since his confession last night about Sapphire and her plans, Len found it somewhat easier to reveal these things, at least to Barry.  
   
"Hm, I've got an idea," he was told in response before Barry sped around the room and found a way to darken it. Not enough to leave them blind and stumbling in the dark, but enough so anything Len wanted to keep hidden stayed that way.  
   
He waited for Barry to crawl back into bed with him before kissing him in thanks. He wasn't sure how he got such a considerate man for a boyfriend, but he would certainly enjoy it. They resumed their previous position after his shirt was removed, Barry continuing to work up Len's arousal. Not that it was hard, especially when the speedster inserted a second finger and vibrated them against Len's prostate. He had let out a shout in response, and immediately covered his mouth to prevent either Lisa or Mick from hearing anything else.  
   
"I swear, you and I will have complete privacy at my place, and I want to hear every moan and scream I cause you to make," Barry whispered hotly into his ear. Len moaned quietly at the thought alone.  
   
The rest of preparation involved more vibrating fingers, hot, filthy promises and some love bites along Len's shoulders. The fact that Barry wanted to mark him in such a way was a turn on.  
   
Of course with the room darkened, Barry lost the condom and needed to turn on the bedside lamp. So Len did so after covering up with the blanket, having pulled it up to his neck. He probably looked silly, but Barry didn't tease, instead he concentrated on finding the lost item.  
   
Once he found it, however, he furrowed his brow in worry and said: "This condom is expired."  
   
"What?" Len replied before opening his drawer to pull out another one. Checking its date proved it was also expired by a year. They all were.  
   
Mortified, Len hid under his comforter, feeling like a dumb ass for not checking his supplies earlier.  
   
"Hey, it's fine, we'll just improvise," Barry said, grabbing something else from the drawer. It was Len's vibrator. He tested it out to make sure it was working before turning the lamp off and joining the other man under the covers.  
   
"What about you?" Len asked, reaching out to cup Barry's still clothed erection, squeezing it gently.  
   
"I-- I have an idea for that too, don't worry," Barry managed to say after a gasp. Then, he hummed thoughtfully and said: "Turn to your side again, legs closed."  
   
Len did so, curious as to what the other man had planned until he felt the bluntness of his now lubed vibrator pressing against his entrance. He lifted his leg to ease the way, and covered his mouth to stifle the moans Barry elicited out of him as he pushed it in and out a few times. His pleasure intensified when Barry turned it on. Then, he felt Barry's slick and bare cock sliding between his legs, and realized what the speedster was trying to do. So he carefully squeezed his thighs around Barry's erection, earning a groan and praise.  
   
The first few thrusts were awkward as Barry tried to coordinate moving the vibrator along with his thrusting, but once he did the two of them were able to concentrate on their pleasure. It wasn't exactly the same as what Len wanted, but it was damn near close enough as his vibrator pressed in and out, still vibrating and rubbing against his prostate almost constantly. It was making his thighs quake, though he tried to keep them closed up tight for Barry. It was definitely an interesting sensation feeling the other man's cock rubbing him like this, the tip of it teasingly brushing against his own dick.  
   
Feeling close, Len attempted to touch himself, but wound up whining softly as Barry took his hands away ordering: "Not till I say."  
   
"Barry," Len said, his tone pleading. It earned him a kiss but nothing more. So he tried repeating the name as a mantra like he had before on the phone.  
   
"Oh my god, Len, it's so unfair how sexy you sound saying my name like that," Barry practically growled, his hips stuttering in their movement, which only encouraged Len to continue his technique of driving the other man crazy.  
   
It worked as not a scant few minutes later, he felt Barry cum between his legs, leaving quite the sticky mess. He didn't get to be smug for long though, because Barry wrapped a hand around his dick and vibrated his hand while moving it up and down. Len couldn't remember ever cumming as fast as he did then, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream.  
   
When he came to, having blacked out for a bit, it was to Barry's concerned face, which was illuminated by the lamp light. What was also clear was his upper body was uncovered and exposed for the speedster to see. But from Barry's lack of reaction to either his scarring or his less than flat stomach, Len figured he'd let this instance go.  
   
"You okay? Was the vibrating too much?" Barry asked, looking anxious.  
   
"No, it's fine, just sudden," Len explained, moving to sit up. The cum between his legs had dried and he really wanted a shower.  
   
"Oh, okay, I'll do better next time," Barry said and got up to check the hallway for the other occupants of the house, probably feeling the same urge to shower. With his back turned, Len was able to shamelessly ogle the hard lines and curves of the speedster's body. He was also quite happy to be reminded that there would be a next time.  
   
With no signs of the other two waking up, Len and Barry risked a trip to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Len offered the speedster the first shower while he cleaned his sex toy, but found an affectionate Barry plastered to his back instead, the other man's hands resting on his stomach. Len couldn't bring himself to be fully annoyed by that though, especially with the kisses Barry peppered along his shoulders as he waited.  
   
"Nice to know scars don't bother you," Len said once he was done cleaning the vibrator.  
   
"I've seen my fair share of them," Barry shrugged in reply before leading them into the shower. He added with a smirk: "I'm just glad I got to see them before Caitlin."  
   
Len chuckled at Barry's comment and closed the shower curtain behind them. The initial chill from the water jolted them both, but it only took a second or two to warm up, allowing the two of them to bathe at a leisurely pace. There was something to be said about touching each other like this without it leading to sex. The intimacy of it felt so much deeper as it allowed them to fully see and memorize each other's bodies. A luxury Len wasn't often afforded.  
   
He found Barry to be slim, but not bony, his muscles taut, but his skin soft, and said skin wasn't perfectly clear either.  
   
"Are you counting my moles?" Barry questioned with an amused smile.  
   
"Maybe," Len replied and resumed his counting. He was nearing twelve when he'd been interrupted and nearly at twenty when Barry started resorting to dirty tactics such as tickling his ribs. So in retaliation he pinched the speedster's nipples.  
   
Things escalated from there as Barry responded by smacking his ass, causing him to gasp in a way that intrigued and prompted the speedster into smacking his rear again. He did this a few more times before letting the cooling water sooth Len's backside. Before the water could get too cold though, the two of them turned it off and got out to dry. Deciding shower sex could happen another time.  
   
That didn't stop Len from enacting his own revenge though, because as soon as they were out he smacked Barry's rear and shamelessly groped it after. Despite being grown adults, the two of them quickly dissolved into play fighting.  
   
"You two love birds done yet?! I gotta take a shit," Mick shouted after banging on the door.  
   
Stepping out with towels around their waists, Len smirked at his friend, holding Barry's hand as he lead the way back to his bedroom. The speedster blushing behind him and biting his lip to keep from laughing, only to lose it when Mick ordered Len to get his toy. This morning was turning out to be quite amusing to say the least.  
   
Back in the safety of his room, Len let the towel drop as he perused his closet for something to wear. He wasn't the least bit surprised when the younger man plastered himself to his back once again, unabashedly kissing on him and feeling him up.  
   
"Barry," Len tried to scold, but it came out sounding more breathless than chastising. He was far too addicted to his lover's attentions to really put up any protest. Hell, he'd let Barry fuck him against his closet if he asked.  
   
Fortunately, though not for Len's libido, Barry got distracted by something in his closet and questioned: "Is that a skirt?"  
   
"A kilt actually. I wear it every now and then," Len explained, curious to hear Barry's response.  
   
"Would you wear it for me?" Barry asked, looking eager to see what Len looked like with it on. He smiled when Len took it from the closet along with some skinny jeans, as Len was unable to deny Barry anything right now.  
   
Shortly after dressing, breakfast became an arousing affair as Barry found any excuse to lift the kilt, enjoying the view beneath and how the kilt kept it hidden away as though Len's ass were a special treat. All the while, Len tried to concentrate on making muffins, but the knowledge that Barry was currently going commando and the sight of him in one of Len's shirts were quite distracting.  
   
"Where did you learn to bake?" Barry asked, having moved to sit at the kitchen counter. He finally backed away after it was obvious Mick was out of the bathroom and moving about in the hallway. But that fact didn't stop him from staring at Len in such a heated way that it should be illegal.  
   
"Did a stint in Florida, worked as a nurse and learned some things from the old ladies I met," Len explained as he finished putting everything together. At the time, the old biddies had considered him precious and would always make up an excuse to give him a gift of some sort.  
   
"Please tell me you didn't rob a nursing home," Barry pleaded.  
   
"Of course not! Only drug addicts and assholes rob the elderly," Len replied vehemently.  
   
"It was a congressman," Mick said, walking into the room in his usual jeans and quarter-sleeve shirt.  
   
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Barry replied, rolling with the teasing that immediately ensued about their sexual escapades. It was crude and typical of Mick, but the speedster didn't look bothered by it.  
   
For a moment, Len imagined this becoming part of his normal routine. It was an idyllic thought.  
   
\----  
   
Later, on a Friday, in his typical boyfriend getup of glasses and hipster-ish clothing, Len waited impatiently for his sister to get ready. He understood it took her forty minutes to do her hair and fifteen minutes for her to apply make up, and she had started getting ready early, but he was still bored. It didn't help that he really, really, truly, utterly, to the very core of his being didn't want to go, but the combined powers of his sister and boyfriend were too formidable to say no to. He just prayed he didn't have to sing, or got too drunk that he wouldn't remember. He also hoped that Ramon didn't cause too much of a fuss or the evening would be short lived.  
   
Then again, getting the engineer angry enough to call things off might be the best way for Len to avoid singing altogether. He paused in his musings as Lisa finally emerged from the bathroom, looking stunning as always. But what stood out was her modest but sexy dress in a neutral brown color. She only ever wore this dress when she was serious about the guy. Len couldn't fuck up this date for her.  
   
"Ready to go?" he asked, deciding to prepare for his future humiliation. Receiving a nod in response, they proceeded to leave in his car.  
   
Barry and Cisco would be meeting them at the entrance, the speedster being given the responsibility of explaining things to his friend before they got there. No sense going through that awkward moment of indignant shock.  
   
At the karaoke bar, Len was surprised to see an extensive line forming around the building. Was there some celebrity in town? Driving around for a parking spot proved to be both fruitless and frustrating until he passed by a familiar looking pair of nerds walking away from the crowds.  
   
"Need a ride?" he announced once they were close enough. He was given a radiant smile in reply and after looking both ways, Barry pulled Cisco along with him to get into the car.  
   
"Thought we were going to be late, because we took the bus," Barry said in lieu of greeting. Cisco sat quietly beside him, behind the driver's seat so Len couldn't see his expression.  
   
"What's going on out there? Why is it so crowded?" Lisa asked, sounding genuinely curious and was most likely relieved her date hadn't tried to dash off just yet.  
   
"There's a concert happening this weekend. Multiple artists, so all the clubs in this area are going to be busy," Barry explained, sounding disappointed.  
   
"Aw, so no karaoke?" Lisa pouted, though she probably didn't mind avoiding the singing part. But this type of news meant their date may as well be cancelled.  
   
"Guess not, but I'm pretty sure the bowling alley will be less crowded if you guys don't mind doing that instead?" Barry suggested. He clearly wanted the double date to continue, for Lisa's sake if nothing else, and Len appreciated the effort.  
   
"Ooh, we haven't gone bowling in forever, right Lenny?" Lisa said, excited once more. She barely glanced at him as he nodded and pressed on to ask Barry for the address so they could follow her gps.  
   
Len and Cisco stayed quiet, their dates filling in for the awkward silence, though it was clear neither approved of their behavior if Lisa's glare were anything to go by. Needless to say, thanks to traffic, it was a lengthy ride.  
   
"Alright, whatever is up with you two, sort it out here. Me and Barr will meet you inside," Lisa asserted before taking Len's boyfriend away with her into the building.  
   
Sighing, Len turned his attention to the engineer and heard him mutter something in Spanish, which prompted him to say: "No es cortés maldecir a otros así."*  
   
"You've got to be kidding me," Cisco said in exasperation.  
   
"International thief, remember? Being multilingual is required," Len replied, smug smirk in place, but on a serious note, he added: "Just say what you want to say so we can get this show on the road."  
   
"I want an apology, a sincere apology for kidnapping me, kidnapping and nearly blowing up Caitlin and for freezing my brother's hands!" Cisco demanded.  
   
"I don't do verbal apologies. You will have to settle for a gift basket sometime next week," Len quipped, not in the mood to do something so serious out in a bowling alley parking lot.  
   
"For real? You're not even gonna try to say it?" Cisco retorted, unable to hide his hurt expression.  
   
"I'm a well known liar, Ramon, and I don't do touchy feely," Len reiterated with a tilt of his head. His statement was meant to imply that even if he said the words, they would not be believed, at least not now. So there was no point in wasting his breath on them. Instead, he continued to explain: "Barry has my number. Send me a text and we'll discuss this issue further. Then, you will get your apology in the form of baked goods."  
   
That said, Len started his trek into the building, hoping neither his sister nor Barry were too peeved at him. The engineer followed behind, still tense but his expression looked more put out and annoyed than genuinely angry as before. He decided not to worry about it and would let Lisa handle it.  
   
"Alright, the pair of blue balls are for you and Barr," Lisa teased, and motioned for Len to sit near his beau while Barry finished putting in their names. Then, with a wicked smirk she added: "Oh, and as punishment for being so obnoxious in the car, you and Cisco dear are going to play against us."  
   
"Let me guess: loser buys beer and snacks?" Len said more than asked. He was grateful to have brought some cash along with him, as he suspected Barry more than anyone else would want to eat something while they were here.  
   
Lisa nodded, and sat down next to her date while Barry rose to take the first turn. He managed to hit most of the pins before knocking down the rest on his second go around, earning himself a spare. It quickly became apparent as the game continued that the speedster was very good at bowling, because if it wasn't a spare, it was a strike, which caused him to do an adorable little victory dance.  
   
Cisco was good too, explaining he had to up his game to keep up with Barry, and he was more than happy to help Lisa when it was her turn. The pink ball she originally chose wound up being too light, so she switched to a 10 pound orange ball and scored better.  
   
Len proved to be decent, not great, not awful, just decent, and that was with a little help from Barry who gave an annoyed glare at Cisco for not helping out his teammate. Len wasn't bothered in the least, having expected the cold shoulder. He just needed to figure out what he was doing wrong for the ball to curve so much.  
   
"It's all in the wrist, maybe you need a heavier ball too?" Barry suggested, already walking away to retrieve another for him. He came back with a 12 pound and 14 pound for Len to try out on his next turn.  
   
The rest of their first game went by with no incident, Len finding he was much better and more comfortable with the 14 pound gray ball. It came as no surprise when Barry and Lisa won though.  
   
"Alright, any requests?" Len said as he got up to retrieve snacks. Lisa stood to follow along since she didn't know what they had to eat or drink. Cisco gave her his order before handing over a twenty as his part of the bet. Thus, leaving Len to cover his and Barry's food.  
   
"Three chili cheese dogs, two salted pretzels with mustard on the side, and one order of their nacho grande meal," Barry provided enthusiastically. Noting Lisa's stare, he laughed nervously and explained: "Um, I come here often?"  
   
"Lenny, your boy sure can eat," Lisa commented once the two of them were away and nearing the counter.  
   
"He has a medical condition that requires him to eat more than most," Len explained away as he looked up at the food choices. Pretty much everything on the menu would give him heart burn, but he sighed in relief when he checked and found what he needed for it inside of his pocket.  
   
Ordering didn't take long, and they were able to return to their lane with at least a pitcher of beer and four glasses. The food would take a couple of minutes to finish up, but they were patient.  
   
"Ready to go again?" Barry asked, accepting his mug of beer before setting it aside.  
   
"Sure, what team am I on?" Len said, sitting back down.  
   
"Still with Cisco, until you beat me and Lisa," Barry replied, earning a glare and pout from the engineer. Len merely quirked a brow in response, wondering why he was still being punished. Was it their lack of interaction during the last game?  
   
"Okay, what are the stakes this time?" he chose to ask instead. No sense getting himself further in the dog house.  
   
"Not sure, Lisa, what do you think?" Barry said, his expression innocent, but Len knew better. He was surprised at how chummy the two of them were getting as Lisa came over to whisper ideas into Barry's ear before he nodded in agreement.  
   
"Alright, the stakes are, if you lose: you have to hug for five minutes straight," Lisa pronounced with a wicked smile.  
   
Len didn't hide his visible shudder at that, Cisco cursing in Spanish once again.  
   
"And if you win, not only do you get to switch teams, but you'll get a kiss too," Barry added after rolling his eyes at their reactions.  
   
A kiss wasn't much with how much he and Barry had gotten up to before, but Len didn't want his sister to go overboard in her affections with Cisco in front of him. There were just some things siblings didn't need to know. So he acquiesced to the wager.  
   
Then, Barry went up and proceeded to throw three strikes on his first frame. Prompting Len to start chugging his beer, especially when his sister managed a strike and a spare on her turn as though Barry's skills were rubbing off on her. When Len inevitably had to hug Cisco, he didn't want to be sober. The engineer joined him in his drinking after failing to get his spare, appearing to have the same thought.  
   
The game continued, going slow thanks to the arrival of their food and another pitcher of beer. Barry volunteered as designated driver at that point and gave Len his mug. The liquid eventually doing its job and giving him a buzz.   
   
It also loosened Cisco's tongue as he commented on Len's deteriorating bowling skills by demanding: "Oh my god, aren't you a sharp shooter?? Why are you having so much trouble throwing straight?"  
   
"Because I have trouble doing anything straight," Len said in a cheeky manner.  
   
"Ugh, I don't know if I should laugh or groan, that pun was glorious, but it's you saying it," Cisco complained, causing everyone else to laugh.  
   
"Not my fault they roll off my tongue so well," Len replied, and rolled his ball, turning without a care to where it ended up. He knocked three pins down at least and finally earned a moan of despair from the engineer. Though if it was for his lousy turn or his silly pun he didn't know.  
   
And just like before, they lost, but by a much larger margin than last time. It wasn't fair, Barry was sober and the best player out of the four of them.  
   
Having no doubt that he was pouting, he was buzzed after all, Len stood near Cisco but didn't initiate anything.  
   
"C'mon you two, be adults and hug," Barry said sternly as Lisa giggled.  
   
"I hate being an adult," Cisco muttered, starting to lift his arms towards Len, and with an equally pouty face.  
   
Staring at Cisco's pouty lips gave Len an idea, which caused him to blurt out: "If you make us hug I will make out with him the entire time!"  
   
"What?!" Barry exclaimed, his expression one of pure shock. Lisa looked startled and confused.  
   
"I will do it, I'm drunk enough to pretend he's you," Len continued on with his threat, pointing at his boyfriend.  
   
"Yeah, and my face is so numb right now, that I wouldn't even care!" Cisco added, seeming to catch onto Len's insane plan. He took a step closer, leaning his face towards Len as a show of daring.  
   
"I'll believe it when I see it," Lisa countered, arms crossed, and giving them both a challenging stare.  
   
She forgot who she was challenging though as Len placed his hands against the sides of Cisco's face and started to pull him forward for a kiss. Only his lips landed on a familiar palm.  
   
"Okay, you've proven your point. Let's sit down over here and behave," Barry instructed, pulling Len along to sit down next to him.  
   
"Once again, I have defeated you," Len declared, letting himself smile and giggle a bit.  
   
"Yeah, that was genius, evil, but genius," Cisco agreed from where he was sitting next to Lisa. She gave him a closed mouth smile, a twinkle in her eye the only sign that she was planning some form of retaliation.  
   
At that point, Len should have stopped drinking, but he made the mistake of assuming Barry would be able to protect him from anything she could dish out. It was his job as both a super hero and as Len's boyfriend. So with that in mind, he continued to drink himself into a stupor, especially after it was discovered that the bar served Long Island Iced Tea.  
   
"I have to have it Barry," Len whined when Barry protested him getting further inebriated.  
   
"Yeah, cause it's ICED tea, it's totally a drink Captain Cold should drink," Cisco defended, perusing the drinking menu Lisa had grabbed from earlier.  
   
"Alright then, don't complain to me about your headache tomorrow," Barry replied, but he finally agreed to let Len drink what he wanted.  
   
It wasn't like Len drank himself silly often, and being drunk while bowling was a lot more fun than the awkward and tense game they had at the beginning. He and Cisco even made it a game to see who could finish their drink first. They were bonding!  
   
"Your hair is so fucking soft, I swear, it's like--like silk," Len blabbered at some point, and ran his fingers through the engineer's hair. Cisco didn't protest his actions, but instead fell back against him as he mumbled: "Thanks! I use Herbal Essences-ss."  
   
   
Then, around an hour or so later, Len wasn't completely sure as his mind was quite hazy by this point, but he was fairly positive that his sister had executed her plan of revenge against him, because a familiar guilty pleasure song of his started playing loudly near their area.  
   
Gasping dramatically, Len launched himself at his boyfriend excitedly and was overwhelmed by the urge to sing.  
   
\----  
   
The pounding in his head was immense, and Len didn't bother hiding his groan of misery as his boyfriend came into his bedroom greeting cheerfully: "Good afternoon, sleepy head!"  
   
"Kill me," Len replied, not wanting to get up.  
   
"I don't do requests," Barry said, still too damn cheerful, like a literal ray of sunshine. So unfair.  
   
"I love that movie," Len mumbled, remembering the quote from "The Running Man."  
   
"You also love Shania Twain if last night was anything to go by," Barry teased, handing over some aspirin and water for Len to take.  
   
"What did Lisa make me do?" Len questioned, his squinting easily morphing into a suspicious glare. In answer, Barry handed him his phone and pressed play on a video.  
   
To his horror, Len witnessed himself shamelessly singing "Man! I Feel Like a Woman!" -- not too horribly but totally off key at certain points in the song -- into Barry's ear. The speedster covering his face in embarrassment throughout the entire vid and Lisa's snickering in the background.  
   
Proceeding to hide under his comforter, Len groaned once again in despair.  
   
"Mick and Lisa didn't lie, you are a good singer," Barry said, probably in an attempt to cheer him up.  
   
"That doesn't make me feel any better, Scarlet," Len grumbled, burrowing further into his comforter if that were possible.  
   
"How about if I confessed to finding your singing voice sexy?" Barry admitted, his tone lower and sounding a lot less cheery and more aroused.  
   
"...the best thing about being a woman, is the prerogative to have a little fun~" Len sang softly from his hiding space. It was muffled but clearly heard, and prompted his boyfriend into finally joining him under the covers.  
   
"I love--how adorable you are!" Barry stumbled to say, which startled Len, because of course he noticed the slip. Had he just been about to say those three infamous words?  
   
No, it was too soon, much too soon, and Len was a lot of things-- mostly bad-- but lovable was not one of them. He wasn't adorable either, but he'd let that slide for now.  
   
Before the air between them could get too awkward, Len replied with: "Says the puppy with a sunshine smile."  
   
"Oh my god, that's so sappy," Barry whined, but didn't hesitate to cuddle Len in response. And despite it being mostly dark under the comforter, Len could tell the other man was smiling big time.  
   
"You love it," Len found himself blurting out, much to his dismay. They'd been using the word so casually earlier, but now it felt weighted down with tension. And saying it once more could break a barrier he hadn't realized was there.  
   
"Yeah, heh, I-- I really do," Barry responded, his voice tinged with what was most likely fear if not nervousness.  
   
No more was said after that, and Len wasn't sure if he should feel immense relief or severe disappointment.

-tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot returns next chapter, and omg, prepare for angst XD
> 
> Translation:  
> *"It is not polite to insult others like that."


End file.
